


Summer in the Welsh Cottage

by moonpads_1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #hppridemonth | wolfstars_'s Harry Potter Pride Month, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Harry J Potter - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Remus J Lupin - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpads_1/pseuds/moonpads_1
Summary: Remus had spent the last thirteen years believing him to be a murderer and a traitor. Sirius was terrified. He would rather face the dementors again than have to deal with the rejection of his… Well, Sirius wasn’t quite sure what Remus was to him anymore.POA Cannon Divergence, Wolfstar, Harry gets treated well for once. Updated every Thursday.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	1. Old Games

Sirius was looking over the lake. He sighed to himself as images of the day’s events flooded his mind. Remus would be along soon, his friend whom he’d been separated from for over twelve long years. Closing his eyes he tried to pretend none of it had ever happened. That he was wearing his old school robes. That he’d managed to get out of detention earlier than his friends and that was why he was here alone. But the evening chill that spread over him disturbed him from his fantasy. He was here alone while Remus, Dumbledore, Snape and the minister for Magic were going over what had happened in the past twelve hours.

Peter (he shook with anger as the name passed through his mind) had escaped. The little rat. However he hadn’t managed to scurry away before people had got a good chance to see him. There was no way anyone could deny that it was him. There was no way anyone could deny that he, Sirius, was innocent. There was no way that he was going to be denied his freedom. And yet, as he mulled this over, Sirius couldn’t help feel the trickling sense of doubt. The fear in the back of his mind that people could chose to ignore the evidence and send him back to Azkaban just to make things simpler.

He turned to look up at the castle. It shimmered in the early light of dawn. He used to feel so safe here. So happy. With his friends. And that was enough for Sirius. Exhaustion flooded his body and fogged his brain. He let out a whimper and collapsed on the ground shaking with tears. After all he had been through, the thing that scared him most, the thing he could barely begin to contemplate… How was Remus going to see him now? Remus had spent the last thirteen years believing him to be a murderer and a traitor. Sirius was terrified. He would rather face the dementors again than have to deal with the rejection of his… Well, Sirius wasn’t quite sure what Remus was to him anymore.

A hand rested on his shoulder. He hadn’t heard anyone approach. ‘Oh Sirius. Shhhh now.’ a kind voice came from by his shoulder as the figure drew their arm round him and pulled him towards them. Minerva McGonagall, a woman who had never doubted the talent that Sirius had for trouble had never, not in a single fleeting moment, accepted that Sirius was responsible for James and Lily’s deaths. But she needn’t to say this aloud. Sirius knew.

Slowly they began to walk round the castle grounds, careful to keep away from anywhere prying eyes may be leering from castle windows. Eventually they made it to Hagrid’s hut. The door was open, waiting for them, but Sirius couldn’t move once he saw who was inside. Remus, looking tired and shabby. He was sat bolt upright, covered in bruises from the full moon. Sirius knew how much pain he must be in and tried his best to avoid looking at him fearful that he wouldn’t be able to control his emotions.

‘Sirius.’ Dumbledore broke the silence gently, ‘Please sit down.’ Sirius moved slowly to one of Hagrid’s enormous chairs. ‘Hagrid has permitted us use of his home while we get things sorted. He wanted to greet you himself but I felt it best to keep this a small gathering for now. He has, as a gesture of goodwill, left us with some rock-cakes.’ Sirius reached for one as they were passed round and Remus (who had in fact been watching him the entire time) could’ve sworn he saw the slightest ghost of a smile.  
‘Now, I will endeavour to make this take as little time as possible.’ Dumbledore resumed ‘The Minister has heard recounts of last night from several witnesses, including Miss Granger and Harry, and has returned to the ministry to begin the process for you to receive a full pardon. Well not a pardon as such… Rather he is drafting a statement to explain to the Wizarding world your innocence. He has requested a statement from you. But, after some discussion, he is satisfied with receiving a letter from you regarding your view point of the last years. However’ Dumbledore looked down on Sirius kindly, ‘I have assured him that this may take some time. As long as twelve years perhaps…’

‘Now, there are a few matters to clear up. Firstly where you are to stay until you feel back on your feet. I dare say you will need to be with someone till the wizarding world are all convinced of your innocence and until you are recovered. Mr Lupin here has offered to open his house to you.’ For the first time Sirius dared to glance at Remus who nodded slightly. ‘As for Harry. He has a little time left here before the Summer and I am sure he will be keen in corresponding with you during those few weeks. I think that is all we need to say for now as, I hope you don’t mind me saying Mr Black, but you look like you need a warm bed and a good long sleep. Perhaps’ he flicked his wand and a bottle appeared in his hand which he handed to Sirius ‘some of Madam Rosmerta’s finest mead will also help.’ Dumbledore then placed a tea cup in the centre of Hagrid’s wooden table. Remus stood and walked to the centre of the room. McGonagall, who had yet to take her hand off Sirius’ shoulder, patted him on the back to indicate that he should also stand. ‘If anything else should arise that you require assistance with I’m sure we will be more than happy to help in any way we can. After all, Hogwarts will always be here to welcome you home.’ With this Dumbledore tapped the tea-cup with his wand which began to glow. Remus placed his hand on the rim and Sirius followed. Before Dumbledore could count McGonagall said in a hushed voice ‘It is lovely to see you again Sirius.’ Sirius turned to her and smiled. Then he and Remus were whisked away into the unknown.

They landed with a thud. The room was cramped. A fireplace took up one wall and a small kitchen unit another. The table that was squeezed in the corner hardly had enough room around it to accommodate the three chairs that seemed worn beyond repair. Sirius turned around and found Remus, inches away, looking at him; unblinking. They were silent. Staring at one another as though they’d never met before. Taking in every single detailed difference the other one had gained. Remus opened his mouth to speak as tears filled his eyes. A bolt of fear shot through Sirius’ body. He didn’t want to hear what Remus had to say. He didn’t want to hear that he was only here out of pity or that it was just till he was ‘back on his feet’. Without thinking Sirius threw himself at Remus. His arms enclosed around him and he buried his head in his chest. Remus let his tears fall as his oldest friend held him. Sirius was sobbing loudly, Remus allowing silent tears to dampen his face. They had always been different. Always opposites. Filling in each other’s weak spots. But now, in this moment, they were the same. Both in pain, both broken. Both not daring to believe that they were being allowed this moment of reunion.

They stood in that tiny kitchen holding each other. They held each other till they had shed all their tears. Slowly the tears dried but still they had not parted. What felt like hours later, Remus whispered in Sirius’ ear ‘Tea?’ Sirius looked up at him slowly ‘No of course not.’ Remus smiled as he corrected himself ‘Coffee. Strong black coffee.’ Sirius chuckled, a deep hoarse laugh that he hardly recognised, he pulled Remus close for a second longer cherishing the feeling of holding him and then stood back and flopped into a near by chair.

Remus busied himself boiling the kettle and getting out the mugs. He kept glancing sideways at the man who now had his head resting on the table. It’s a dream, he told himself this is too good to be true. Just to make sure, Remus dipped his finger into his boiling hot cup of tea. Swearing under his breath he quickly removed his now burning finger from the scolding water, Remus grinned to himself. He laid the cups on the table and placed chocolate under Sirius’ chin. Sirius sniffed and, like Remus, grinned. Neither one of them had spoken much in hours. It felt like one of their old flirtatious games.


	2. Sleepovers

Remus stirred and brought his hand to his eyes, squinting as the sun shone through the cracks in the curtains. He rolled onto his side and his heart fluttered at the sight of Sirius sleeping so close to him. Neither of them had really discussed going to bed upon finishing their drinks. Instead, yawning and rubbing their tired eyes, Sirius had followed Remus up the creaky steps. Once they’d reached the landing on which three doors surrounded them Remus had turned to face Sirius. He hadn’t wanted to part from his friend but was about to ask Sirius if he wanted his own bed despite the lack of sheets ready, but he needn’t have bothered. Sirius had avoided his gaze while he explained that he didn’t want to be alone. He had glanced up at Remus only once he had placed a hand on Sirius’ back and opened his bedroom door for him.

Back when they were carefree teenagers it hadn’t been unusual for the Marauders to all cram into one bed. Particularly if they were staying at James’ during the summer. Lily would often joke that they were worse than girls when it came to ‘sleepovers’. Remus closed his eyes allowing his mind to drift back. If he concentrated hard enough he could almost convince himself that he was nineteen again.

Sighing, he opened his eyes as he stomach rumbled. His breath caught. Gazing at him, unblinking, were a pair of eyes of such deep blue that to the passing stranger they would have appeared black as the night. Remus stared back. He didn’t want to think. He dared not even blink. Sirius pressed his head deeper into his pillow as Remus felt a hand move across his stomach and rest on his hip. His breath speed up. Remus placed his hand on top of Sirius’. He turned his foot to the right and came into contact with Sirius’ toes. Remus still hadn’t blinked but he did let his eyes wonder. They rested on Sirius’ untidy mane of curls. He reached out and twisted a lock round his fingers. A hint of a smile appeared on Sirius’ face as his eyes fell shut. Remus couldn’t repress his desire anymore. He slid his hand over the pillow cradling his head and brought Sirius closer to him. Sirius slid his foot up Remus leg as his hand gripped Remus’ side, daring Remus to push him away. But Remus held him just as tight. Intwined on the bed they embraced. Remus pushed into the mattress by the weight of Sirius’ body, his hairs on his arms standing in response to the sensation of Sirius’ breath on his skin. Then Sirius turned his face and with feather light lips placed a kiss on his neck. That spot just below his ear. That spot that made Remus go weak at the knees. That spot that only Sirius knew about. The one he had discovered one time they were amusing themselves while hiding from Filch in a broom cupboard. Remus couldn’t stop the quiet moan that escaped his lips but it was drowned out by the noise of his stomach roaring for food.

They rolled apart, Sirius lying on his back barking a laugh. Remus didn’t care that the moment had been ruined, he hadn’t heard that laugh in over a decade. He joined in, feeling lighter than he had done in years. He sat up, took Sirius’ hand, and pulled him up with him. Just before he reached the door he turned suddenly. Sirius walked into him, not expecting the sudden stop. They locked eyes again, the air crackled and Remus pressed his lips to Sirius’ for the briefest of moments before turning round and making his way to the kitchen. Sirius trotted behind him, life returning to his deep blue eyes.


	3. I Love You

Sirius was shovelling a forkful of bacon, eggs, beans and hash brown into his mouth. Remus was nibbling on a corner of toast. ‘Moony’ Sirius said while stabbing a mushroom with his fork ‘It’s the day after a full moon; you need to eat.’ Remus raised an eyebrow and smirked.

‘You can’t help but take care of me can you?’ Sirius grinned but Remus shook his head heavily. ‘Besides,’ Remus continued ‘It’s you that looks malnourished. Here, take my sausages I don’t really fancy them.’

Sirius didn’t object as more food was loaded onto his plate. ‘I don’t remember you ever being this good of a cook you know. Still I guess after a year of living off of rats-’

‘Rats?!’ Remus looked aghast. They hadn’t yet begun to discuss the years of separation.

‘How did you think I was going to get food?’ Sirius put his food down and gave Remus’ hand a squeeze ‘Look, I’m fine now. I’ve got you feeding me. It’s just like Snivellus said- we’re practically an old married couple.’

‘That’s what James used to say.’ Remus laughed his eyes glazing over with memories. Sirius was frozen. Staring at the last baked bean on his plate. Neither of them had mentioned James… or Peter for that matter. Remus swallowed and turned his whole body towards Sirius decisively. ‘I never fully accepted it you know. I always hoped… I could never allow myself to believe that you really betrayed them. Even-’ Remus glanced out the window, working up the courage to continue. Sirius hadn’t looked up from his plate, his face was turning a pale shade of green. ‘E-even when I wanted to hate you. I felt like I should have hated you. There were times when it felt like, like I was betraying James and Lily by not believing it. Even then… Even then there was a part of me that couldn’t…’ Remus’ voice died away but Sirius knew he hadn’t finished speaking.

It was only when you were close friends with Remus Lupin that you understood certain parts of his behaviour. He rarely had emotional outbursts and would often be the one to look after the others. So when he did begin to talk sincerely, from the heart, you had to let him run with it. Or else there was a chance you may never hear what he was trying so hard to say.

So Sirius waited. Watching his friend but not meeting his eye. Giving him time to decide what he wanted to say. It couldn’t have taken more than twenty seconds for Remus to speak again but to Sirius it felt like a lifetime.

‘I loved you. I still love you… I’ve always loved you.’ Remus was staring at a crack in the ceiling, crystal tears falling onto his scarred cheeks. Sirius’ eyes had snapped to Remus’. The only sound was the ticking clock from the sitting room. Sirius replayed the words he’d heard only a second ago.

It wasn’t the first time Remus had told him that he loved him. They’d said it many times. But somewhere during his time as a prisoner Sirius had forgotten. He’d forgotten that the man he was in love with also loved him back.

Sirius placed a strong hand on Remus’ cheek, turning his head so that their eyes met once again. ‘I love you.’ Sirius sounded so determined, so… fierce that Remus didn’t doubt it… not even for a single second. He nodded. Sirius nodded, picked up the sausage in his other hand and handed it Remus. ‘Got your appetite back?’

Remus grinned and took a bite.

It was a few hours later. The sun was beginning to dip behind a hill, being chased away by the clouds and the light was hitting the sitting room in curious ways making the books look hidden behind a veil of dust. Sirius and Remus were squashed into a corner of the sofa ignoring the three other seating options available to them. Sirius was lying with his head on Remus’ lap watching a newspaper he’d lit on fire pirouette in the centre of the room, flickering as burning ambers jumped free. Remus had just read through the article which reported the Minister for Magic’s speech detailing the ‘slip up’ that was the arrest of an innocent man. Remus was still swearing with each exhale but Sirius was feeling oddly serene.

‘Moony did you really expect him to take responsibility?’ This was answered by a few of Remus’ favourite insults, ‘Fudge is a lazy sod who likes making things easy for himself.’

‘Why are you reacting so well to this? I thought you’d be spitting bullets at the man.’

Sirius- who had pulled a face at the term ‘spitting bullets’- sat up and turned round. ‘I’m reacting so well my dear because I am a free man. And nothing, not even a twat in a bowler hat, is going to take that away from me.’ Remus sighed and vanished the paper.

‘Still,’ he muttered ‘Fudge has something coming for him.’

‘Oh I’m sure he’ll make some fuck up that will reveal his flaws in the near future.’ Sirius suddenly jumped up ‘But you know what we need to do? We need to write to Harry.’

Remus walked over to a small desk and summoned parchment, ink and a quill. Sirius stood behind him, bouncing on his toes.

_Dear Harry_ Remus began. Then he turned to Sirius waiting for him to continue. Sirius fumbled then cleared his throat. _‘_ Dear Harry… Firstly… Thank you. Thank you for your help. You would’ve made your Father proud-’ at this Sirius glanced down at Remus who nodded. ‘I want you to know that I’m safe and am staying with Remus.’

They continued writing until half the parchment was full. Sirius suddenly became quiet, Remus looked round. ‘I told him.. Harry I mean. I told him that he could come and stay with me. If he wanted to… During the summer.’

‘What did Harry say?’

‘I think he liked the idea. It’s just… I’m his godfather Remus. I promised James. I promised Lily… Well actually Lily made me swear to her. I said I’d look after him no matter what.’ Sirius’ voice broke. ‘When I turned up at their house Hagrid was there. He was holding Harry. I tried to get him to give him to me. I told him that that was what Lily and James would’ve wanted but he refused. He said it was Dumbledore’s orders. I said that I didn’t care what that old man had ordered. He was my godson, my responsibility now. But he refused. So I gave in. I gave in and lent him my bike. I gave in to Hagrid and he took Harry away from me and then I gave into my anger and went after Peter.’ Sirius’ voice was no more than a whisper. His eyes were black and lifeless. ‘Then they took me away from you.’

Sirius stood and walked out the room. Remus heard the backdoor close. His quill was hovering midair, he brushed the hair out of his face and finished the letter.

_It was an honour to spend the year teaching you Harry, you’re a very talented and gifted boy. Sirius said that he’d offered you a place to stay. The offer still stands, if you’re interested. We may not have much but we will take care of you over the Summer if you’d like. In the mean time keep in touch._

_Remus & Sirius _

Remus rolled up the parchment and climbed into the attic where an old owl was snoozing. Watching the owl fly out the window, Remus caught sight of Sirius huddled against a tree rocking back and forth. Remus knew he wasn’t going to be right for some time. He was scared. He had no idea how to help someone when they had been inflicted to the amount of suffering that Sirius had gone through. Without thinking about it Remus raised his wand, closed his eyes and the words ‘Expecto Patronum’ sounded from within him. His Patronus rose from the mist seeping from his wand and staggered onto the grass. The wolf (Remus still hadn’t got over the form) swished it’s head from side to side then headed for Sirius and began to circle him. Remus climbed down the stairs, out the back door and strode onto the grass to seat himself beside Sirius. Sirius rested his head on Remus’ shoulder.

The sun was now hiding behind the hill and the sky was tinged with a violet hew. The patronus glowed in the twilight illuminating the faces of the two men. They both wore exhausted expressions, both seemed pained beyond their years yet in their eyes they seemed alive. More alive than either of them had been in quite some time.


	4. Summer Plans

Over the next few days Sirius and Remus were quiet, contented and slow. It was as though they were waking from a deep sleep. Everything seemed heavy, weighted and neither of them could go the whole day without at least two naps. They kept things lighthearted. Joking around as much as they could; straying away from harsh topics of conversation. They were, in essence, reconnecting. They couldn’t ignore how much time had passed since they were last together. Both of them had changed significantly.

Three days after sending the letter to Harry they received an owl. Sirius was sat at the kitchen table rolling the parchment in his hand. Remus set down a cup of coffee and leant on the back of his chair. ‘I told him he was welcome to come here for the Summer.’ Remus had stood deliberately behind Sirius. They hadn’t mentioned Harry since they’d sent the letter. ‘That is if I can still rent this place from the muggle in the next village. It’s not exactly a big cottage but it might be ok for a couple of months.’

‘When I first saw Harry I thought I was looking at James.’ Sirius directed this to the parchment.

‘He’s more like Lily than James I think. He’s got her curiosity and determination.’ Remus began to laugh, ‘Although there was one night that I did catch him walking along the school corridors with the map and invisibility cloak.’

Sirius turned in his chair. ‘The map?’ Said Sirius. ‘How the hell did he get hold of the map?’

Remus shrugged as he moved into a seat. ‘What was it like teaching him?’ Sirius asked.

‘A bit like teaching James to be honest. He has the habit of setting his sights high. A little too high for his patience you could argue. But as I said, he’s determined to see things through.’ Remus replied as Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

‘Did you like teaching?’

Remus considered this question while taking a sip of tea. Eventually he nodded. ‘Yes -yes I did. It’s not something I ever thought I’d be able to do… Teaching in a school, teaching children.’ Sirius shook his head, rolls of black hair falling lazily onto his face. ‘You should be able to do anything you want to Moony.’ Sirius said. ‘Fuck anyone who tells who otherwise.’

Remus smiled to himself. The fact that he had Sirius back, alive, innocent, talking to him- assuring him that there were people out there who didn’t mind his ‘furry little problem’ made him feel warmth in the depth of his stomach. He felt safe. He felt loved. Then something occurred to him. He smile vanished. ‘Do you think… Do you think Harry would want to stay here? With me?’ Sirius slammed his coffee down onto the table.

‘Remus,’ he said ‘up until earlier this week Harry had been told that I was a mass murderer. If he can get past that then he can definitely get past you and your furry little problem.’ Remus felt like he wanted to argue but he could tell by the look in Sirius’ eyes that there would be no point. Sirius had always believed that Remus was Remus. Werewolf, Moony, teenager, boy, man, wizard, student. Remus. It was all the same to Sirius.

‘OK.’ Sirius suddenly shouted making Remus jump. ‘Let’s see what Harry has to say. I can’t stand the suspense any fucking longer.’


	5. Moony and Padfoot

Remus was lying awake thinking over Harry’s letter. It had been full of good news. He told them of what had occurred at Hogwarts in the days since the full moon (rumours had been flying around about the escaped convict in the Shrieking Shack). He said he was missing Lupin as the DADA teacher, Snape had been taking the classes since which had made Harry feel the end of term couldn’t come soon enough. And, on this note, he assured them that the Dursley’s wouldn’t believe their luck if Harry didn’t return to theirs for the Summer and that Harry himself would love to stay with them till School went back in September. Harry also had included greetings and good wishes from his friends Hermione and Ron (the latter of which was apparently still very shaken from learning who he’d been carrying around in his pocket).

Sirius had re-read the letter countless times since opening it (‘Thirteen years Moony! I haven’t received a single sodding letter in thirteen years. THIRTEEN fucking years’). Remus sat up intending to fetch a glass of water when he noticed that he was alone in his room. Since their first night back together Sirius and Remus had shared a bed. So far nothing more than a few kisses had been stolen and they hadn’t discussed anything. It felt natural. Remus was realising just how much his heart had been aching all this time. Yawning as he made his way over to the doorway Remus stretched his arms overhead. The door was already ajar, perhaps Sirius was reading the letter again by candle light. But a noise from the bathroom told him otherwise.

Silently, Remus pushed open the bathroom door revealing a curled up Sirius lying on the floor, tears running from his eyes. ‘Sirius?’ But Remus’ question wasn’t answered or even acknowledged. Sirius was muttering incomprehensible words to himself; it was as though he wasn’t even aware of Remus’ presence. Remus laid a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. Then, before he could help himself , his hand traced a path down his side and across his back before resting at the base of his head. Remus felt crushed for his friend, lying there - skin and bones - crying with fear at invisible monsters. Sirius, the handsome one, the joker, the rebel, who had endured over a decade of imprisonment and torture from soul-sucking creatures.Remus could hardly stomach that thought. He laid down, resting his head right next to Sirius’. ‘Sirius. They’re not here. It’s just me, Remus. It’s just the two of us. Moony and Padfoot. Just us two. We’re alone, Sirius.’ Remus whispered this over and over until Sirius had stopped muttering and lay still, listening.

‘There were times I thought I would never feel again.’ Sirius croaked ‘It was worse than being dead. It was like they were keeping me alive for some twisted game.’ Remus did not know what to say to this. He went back to repeating his whisper with Sirius lying there, eyes shut.Once Sirius’ breath had softened Remus pulled him close, but Sirius barely registered this, his body didn’t respond. Remus turned so he was speaking directly into the mass of curls, ‘I promise,’ he said ‘I’m going to help you feel again.’

Minutes ticked by as they laid on the bathroom tiles. Then Remus felt Sirius’ hand glide over his arm and pull him closer.


	6. Grimmauld Place

Remus had ended up carrying Sirius back to bed. He’d cradled him in his arms as they drifted in and out of sleep; each evading nightmares. The following morning they had risen late and were slumped over the kitchen table eating yet another cooked breakfast (Remus had realised how much he appreciated the breakfast spread at Hogwarts).

‘We should buy Ron a pet.’

Remus took a moment to process what Sirius was talking about. ‘Harry’s friend?’ he asked.

Sirius took a sip of coffee, ‘Yeah. We should buy him a pet to make up for him having spent thirteen years looking after a grown man pretending to be a rat.’

Remus took the coffee mug out of Sirius’ hands which looked like they were gripping it so hard it was about to crumble in his fist. If it hadn’t been so tragic, and if it didn’t sting him to his very soul, that statement would’ve made him laugh. ‘I think that’s a great idea. What kind of pet?’

‘Probably not a rat. I imagine he’ll be skeptical of them for the rest of his life.’ Remus smiled in agreement. ‘An owl?’

‘Perfect.’ Remus said walking towards the sink. ‘We’ll go to Diagon Alley. Although,’ he turned and looked Sirius up and down, ‘we may need to get you some different clothes.’

They had hardly left the house since they’d arrived back from Hogwarts. Even when they had gone out it had only been for a walk through country lanes. They hadn’t encountered anybody so they hadn’t bothered with their appearance too much. Sirius, who had quickly discarded what he was wearing upon his arrival, had been donning Remus’ clothes. However, given the fact that Sirius was shorter and broader that Remus was, they weren’t exactly ideal. Even if Sirius felt like he never wanted to wear anything other than one of Remus’ thread bare jumpers ever again.

‘All your stuff is at Grimauld place.’ Remus’ voice was hardly louder than a whisper.

Sirius swallowed, shoved his trembling hands into his pockets and nodded, his face pale. ‘Ok. Let’s go there first. But quickly. Then we can go to Diagon Alley.’

They got ready in silence. Sirius ignoring the nervous glances Remus kept throwing towards him. He’d been reunited with Remus nearly a week and there was still so much they hadn’t discussed. It was as though they were trying to pretend that they had been cheated of so much time together. Trying to pretend that they hadn’t lost more than they ever would’ve believed possible.

Remus locked the cottage door and took Sirius’ arm. With a last long sigh Sirius spun on the spot and apparated. He was glad he had Remus to hold onto when he took in the building that stood in front of him. They climbed the steep steps, remaining arm in arm as Sirius waved his wand and placed his hand on the brass door knob. The door heaved open, the entire building seemed to sag as it let in fresh air for the first time in thirteen long years.

Avoiding the creaky floorboards and the trolls leg umbrella stand they made their way towards the first drawing room. Remus was careful not to speak until they had passed the portrait of Walburga: he had not forgotten her charming manners.

‘Master Black has returned. Betrayer of his family and of purebloods. It is a shame they let him free from that place he-’

But the muttering house elf did not finish his sentence. He was cut off by Sirius screaming ‘ _SILENCE!_ ’. Kreacher through the pair a filthy look and retreated downstairs. Remus was frozen, shocked by the crazed look in Sirius’ eyes. 

Shaking, he dropped his head into his hands. ‘This place. This f-fucking place. It’s all _they_ made me re-live. I c-c-can’t stay here.’ Sirius swayed on the spot, Remus ran and caught him just before his knees hit the ground. Remus wasn’t going to let him collapse. He knelt in front of him and took Sirius’ face in his hands. He could feel Sirius’ wheezing breath on his nose, he could count his eyelashes that tears dangled from before making the daring drop to his razor sharp cheek bones.Remus didn’t allow himself to get distracted. He looked boldly into Sirius’ eyes, searching for something. ‘Pads, we’re going to go upstairs, collect your belongings, pack your bags and get out of this house.’

And there it was. For a fleeting second Remus saw his old friend once again. A ghost of an expression appeared on Sirius’ face. The sixth year Sirius who’d sat recounting the tale of how he’d broken out of his family’s house and escaped to the Potter’s. The Sirius who was daring and charming and sexy as fuck. The Sirius who would laugh the hardest, cry the longest and kiss the gentlest.

‘Quickly.’ Sirius held tight to Remus ‘So quick not even Minnie could catch us.’

Remus laughed, a feeling rising up in him that he hadn’t experienced in so long he thought he’d lost it forever. As though they were sneaking back to their dorm from the kitchens at Hogwarts, they crept through silvery corridors and climbed the stairs. Dust and cobwebs exploding from the carpet with each step. Sirius dropped Remus’ hand once they’d entered his poster clad room. Together they scoured the room and began to stuff pictures, clothes and books (despite the bemused look from Sirius) into two bags. Remus placed the bags on the bed and set about shrinking them. When he’d finally completed the complex spell he turned and his breath caught. Sirius was mid way through changing. Remus’ eyes travelled over the tattoos he’d traced with his fingers and tongue many years before, his stomach dropped when he noticed the new editions: Azkaban brands. There were also new scars. Several along his wrists and a deep one on his shoulder blade. But the main thing that captured Remus’ attention was his beauty. Even after years of malnutrition and lack of daylight, even - Remus laughed quietly- even after a year spent on the run living mostly as a dog, he didn’t think he’d seen anyone as beautiful as the man now stood before him.

Sirius slipped a top over his head and turned, the panic in his eyes fading as he smiled at Remus. He raised an eyebrow ‘What are you thinking about?’.

Remus didn’t know how to lie to him, his stomach was filled with butterflies, he felt like he was sixteen. ‘I’m thinking about the last time we were alone in this room.’

Sirius strode across the room , standing so close to Remus their feet touched. ‘Now that,’ he said with a grin ‘is the one happy memory I have of this place.’ Not breaking eye contact he leant over and picked up the jumper he’d been wearing that morning. ‘Mind if I wear this?’

Remus fumbled and blushed as he broke the eye contact. ‘Wha- sure.’ He cleared his throat. ‘Course you can. But won’t you be too hot? I mean, it’s June.’

‘I know.’ Sirius shrugged ‘I just like wearing it.’


	7. One Eagle Hat and a Green Handbag

They left Gimmauld place arm in arm. Sirius grinning from ear to ear in Remus tatty jumper, his hair tied in a messy bun feeling almost like himself. Remus’ heart was still racing. He was outside, in the open, hand in hand with Sirius Black. And then it occurred to him.

‘Sirius…’ he said. ‘Just think for a moment. You’ve only been free a week. Are you sure that’s enough time for people to have learnt the truth? Do you feel ok about going to Diagon Alley?’

‘How about we test the waters in the Cauldron? Besides, what’s life without a little risk?’ Sirius winked and walked off at a faster pace, dragging Remus along with him.

Eventually they made it to the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius’ smile faltered slightly before Remus gave him a small push and opened the door for him. The bustling room fell silent upon their entry.

‘ _Sirius Black!_ ’

Whispers sounded from every corner. Every eye turned towards them when something unexpected happened. An old woman, with an extravagant eagle hat, a handbag and green robes stood, beaming, and began to clap. For a moment she was alone. Then one by one the rest of the pub joined in. Sirius stood in the doorway watching as dozens of witches and wizards clapped for him. Remus put his arm round his shoulders and walked him towards the bar, beaming.

‘Sirius Black. Great to see you again. Drinks on the house. What’s your poison?’ Tom the landlord had reached across the bar to shake both their hands. The applause had died down now and Sirius seemed to be getting over the shock of it. ‘That’s very kind Tom but I’m afraid we’ve got some errands to run. Maybe on our way back though?’ Sirius agreed but was soon distracted again. An eagle had appeared behind Remus’ shoulder.

‘Mr Black. What a pleasure to meet you again.’ Sirius shook the old woman’s hand politely. Her eagle hat swaying on her head.

‘You must be Mrs Longbottom- Neville’s grandmother.’ Remus smiled down at her; he had recognised the sense of style from the Boggart lesson.

‘Oh please, call me Augusta, Mr Lupin.’ She said as she shook Remus’ hand. ‘I hear you’ve made quite an impression on my grandson. He’s told me how much he enjoyed your lessons. Shame you had to leave early, he’s never been fond of that Severus. Not that I can blame him of course.’ Finally she let go of Remus’ hand and turned once again to Sirius. ‘You know my son and my daughter in law. We met before at their wedding.’

Sirius nodded and opened his mouth to reply but didn’t get a chance. ‘They’re in St Mungo’s now of course, poor dears. But I remember all their friends. They were distraught at the Potter’s death, well of course you were all close in the you-know-what but Lily and Alice were very good friends as well. And Frank was always keen on you boys.’ She took a breath here and looked very solemn.

‘Now young Sirius, I want to say something to you and I want you to listen and not to argue.’ Remus was beginning to understand why Neville hadn’t wanted the boggart to turn into his grandmother, she was certainly a force to be reckoned with.

‘I am an old woman and with age, I like to think, does come the ability to spot behaviours and characteristics in people.’ Sirius was gripping the edge of the bar, his face white. ‘Frank and Alice’s wedding day was one of the happiest and proudest day’s of my life and I remember it like it was yesterday. I remember how he was so nervous he had put his shirt on inside out and he didn’t change it till after the ceremony, I remember the moment Alice walked down the aisle and how Lily Potter was sweet enough to hold my hand when they made their vows. I also remember-’ she looked now between Remus and Sirius ‘-a group of young lads who perhaps were enjoying themselves a bit too much. Oh I’m not one to grumble, drinking at a wedding is perfectly natural and James certainly felt that as such. But the way you boys interacted with one another. There was something truly lovely there. Now, Mr Black, I come from an old wizarding family, not quite as old as yours but old enough to know the reputation of others. I understand, from having heard Alice’s stories of her friends, what happened between you and your family and this is what I would like you to listen to me say, because I know this to be true and I have never believed otherwise. You may think that James was your brother. That he took you in. But the way you two treated each other and cared for one another… You were his brother too. Not out of circumstance or blood or pity but out of love. You were his as much as he was yours… Terrible things happened during the war. Awful, awful things happened after. People were scared and broken and people were failed. But you could never have betrayed your brother. You loved him too much to hear a bad word spoken against him let alone turn your back on him. I cannot begin to express how pleased I am that the rest of the world now knows this too.’ Her voice had grown quiet, it shook with sincereness and she hadn’t blinked the entire time. Her dark eyes staring deep into Sirius’, looking him up and down, never once allowing him the chance to interrupt her.

She patted Sirius on the arm, shook Remus’ hand and turned to exit the pub without another word, her handbag swinging on her arm. Remus turned not sure what state he’d find Sirius in. Sirius was still going over what he’d just heard, but a smile was appearing on his face. Slowly he looked up at Remus, smiled and said ‘Ready to go?’

Remus nodded, pressed a kiss on Sirius’ forehead and together they headed for Diagon Alley.

Similar reactions occurred in Diagon Alley but the pair took no notice. They went first to Gringotts where Sirius collected enough gold to last them a year. With heavy pockets they began to stroll along the street peering through windows. Sirius began to slow down, kicking the curb with his shoe.

‘What is it?’ Asked Remus.

‘I was wondering if we could go to Ollivander’s… I think I’d like a new wand. The ministry destroyed mine so last year I took this from my great-grandfather’s safe… But it doesn’t feel like mine.’

‘I think that’s an excellent idea. Would you like me to go with you? Or should I go and pick out the owl for Ron?’

Sirius looked up and down the street. ‘You go to the pet shop. I’ll meet you outside Ollivander’s if that’s ok?’

‘Sure.’ Said Remus. ‘Good luck.’

Sirius’ wand was brilliant. It felt easy in his hand. The perfect weight, the perfect length. Mahogany,11 inches, unicorn hair, good for transfiguration and enchantments, with tiny markings across the lower end of the wand as though it was tattooed just like him. He gave it a flick and gold sparks shot out the end, just like he used to do when he would babysit Harry. He frowned to himself, he was nervous about Harry’s arrival. Or suspected arrival. Dumbledore was insisting on visiting them before they could make any certain plans. Little did he realise that they had already heard about Harry driving away from Surrey in a flying car and that Sirius was ready to do the same with his bike if Harry so much as asked him ‘hypothetically’ how it would work.

Remus had come strolling up to Sirius without him noticing. ‘Nice wand.’ He said with a wink, snapping Sirius out of his motorbike escape plan. Sirius twirled the wand in response.

‘You’ve been a while. Did you find an owl?’ Remus nodded as he revealed the cage he was hiding behind his back. Sirius barked out a laugh. ‘What the fuck is that?’ 

Inside the cage was a tiny owl chirping away in a high pitched scrawl, manically flapping it’s wings and bumping it’s head on the bars.

‘It’s an owl.’ Replied Remus.

‘Are you sure? Looks more like a squirrel to me.’

‘Sirius. It’s an owl. It’s a little owl that they haven’t been able to sell to anyone because no one’s wanted it. But look how cute it is. Ron will love it.’

‘Only because his standard of pets is at an all time low.’ Said Sirius as he bent closer to the cage and stroked the owl (who immediately bit him on the finger).

‘Well anyway I’m sure he’ll be a great addition to the Weasley’s. We can send him to Hogwarts with our letter to Harry this evening.’

‘Are you sure he’ll be able to fly that far?’ Sirius said with a smirk. Remus huffed and began to walk off. Sirius chased after him grinning, he wondered if Remus also felt like they were running errands like an old married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review with any suggestions of things you'd like to see Remus and Sirius get up to x


	8. Pads

Remus was slumped on the sofa, shopping bags dropped untidily on the floor. He was in a state of bliss. He’d spent the day with Sirius. Tom had even treated them to a meal on their way back through the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius was upstairs having a bath- he’d been excited about using some new hair product he’d found, and it seemed not even the memory of visiting his old family house could dampen their spirits. Remus stood up, stretching his arms high above his head and clicked his neck. Rolling up the letter to Harry (in which they explained about having to wait to speak to Dumbledore) he tied the scroll to the tiny owl’s leg and encouraged him out the window.

‘I’m still not convinced he’s gonna make it.’

Sirius was leaning against the doorway. Remus allowed himself to look him up and down. He looked like a different person. His hair was shiny and tucked lazily behind one ear, his beard groomed to stubble so he no longer resembled a Hagrid look-a-like, he was wearing new clothes that gave his appearance an odd formality. Every part of him seemed to glow and shimmer with renewed life.

‘You look amazing.’ Remus said before he could help himself. Sirius responded with a low chuckle and turned elegantly in the centre of the room, a huge smile on his face. ‘What are you grinning about?’

Sirius walked over to Remus and reached out for his arm. ‘You called me ‘Pads’ today.’

Remus stared at Sirius. It was true, he had called him Pads. He had been oddly formal with Sirius since he’d arrived without realising it. He still had his guard up after the years of pain. But Remus’ train of thought was lost when Sirius ran a thumb over the scar on his cheek. And then he kissed him.

It wasn’t like the other kisses they’d shared since they’d returned from Hogwarts: friendly, cheeky pecks. This was slow and gentle. Both holding onto one another as though scared they could fall apart at any moment. Remus ran his hands through Sirius’ hair and a small moan escaped Sirius’ lips. That was enough for Remus. He dropped his guard, all the resistance he’d felt at letting Sirius back into his life melted away. Remus pulled Sirius closer and kissed him passionately. A fire lighting up in the pit of his stomach, a thousand and one thoughts racing through his mind of how they could enjoy the night together.

Sirius was lying across Remus’ chest tracing his scars with the lightest touch of his index finger. It was five am and neither of them had really slept. They’d fallen in and out sleep only to be woken up by the other craving more physical contact. Their clothes paved the way from the living room to the bedroom door, the bedcovers were laying, discarded, on the floor. There was nothing in the world except the two of them.

‘There are more than before.’ Sirius said looking concerned. Remus blushed and cringed into the mattress.

‘Before the wolfsbane potion… Things got bad…’

‘The full moons were worse than before?’ Sirius leant up on his elbow so he could take in Remus’ face. Remus stared up at the ceiling and bit his lip.

‘They’ve always been worse without you there.’

Sirius wasn’t sure how to reply to this at first. Instead he moved over and kissed him. ‘I love you Moony.’ He whispered with his eyes shut.

‘I love you Padfoot.’ Remus snaked his arms around Sirius and pulled him close. Smiling to himself he drifted off to sleep. The most peaceful sleep he’d had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late upload. Also I have no idea how people write smut so this will just have to do for now XD Feedback welcome as always!


	9. Dumbledore's List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius reveals what he and Lily bonded over in sixth year.

It was decided. Harry was coming to stay. Dumbledore had been round to discuss matters with Sirius and Remus, he’d stayed barely twenty minutes and had told them three things.

  1. How pleased he was that both of them looked so well and settled.
  2. That Harry _must_ return to his Aunt’s house every year in order to remain safe and keep the protection that Lily had bestowed upon him. Harry must travel to Privet Drive first thing upon returning from Hogwarts for the Summer and should remain there for at least three weeks. On this matter, he would not argue. 
  3. That McGonagall had once described Petunia and Vernon Dursley as ‘the worst sort of Muggles’. 



And with that he had bade them farewell, hopped into the fireplace and left in a gush of purple flames.

Sirius and Remus were digging in the garden, attempting to salvage some of the roses that had been neglected the past week. They were both churning over Dumbledore’s instructions. Sirius was muttering, angrily under his breath. Remus had not yet attempted to speak to him and was allowing his thoughts to wonder when the root ball he was pulling at suddenly gave way and he fell with an _oomph_ onto the stone path. Sirius reached out a hand to help him up, his eyes dark and misted.

‘What d’you suppose he meant; ‘worst sort of muggles’? And coming from McGonagall… She’s hardly one to harbour prejudices.’

‘I was just thinking the same thing.’ Remus replied, rubbing his behind with a muddy hand. ‘And why did he think we would argue with him about Harry spending some time with his Aunt and Uncle? Surely he doesn’t think we’d try to take him away from his family?’ They were silent for a moment, taking in their afternoon’s work. ‘Did you ever meet her? I can hardly remember Lily mentioning her sister at all come to think of it.’

‘They didn’t get on.’ Sirius said quietly. Remus raised an eyebrow. ‘It’s sort of how Lily and I became friends… Before she got with Prongs. She found me once. In the owlery in sixth year. My parents had sent me a letter asking for me to return the inheritance my Uncle had left me. Well, you remember what happened with that.’ Remus nodded as he sat on a tree stump. ‘Anyway I um, well I was very upset. Not because of the letter really but- but because of Reggie. He’d agreed with my parents; thought it was hypocritical of me to accept money from a family I’d disowned. Anyway Lily found me and asked what was going on. She’d nearly fallen down when Reg pushed past her on the stairs to the owlery so she felt she had a right to know what had ‘got the Black brothers in such a mood’. I told her- made a complete prat of myself while doing it an all, crying and everything- told her what was going on with my family. So… she told me what was going on with her’s. How she and her sister didn’t talk anymore, had hardly spoken a civil word to one another since Lil’s had arrived at Hogwarts. We only had one more conversation about her sister after that. In seventh year. When Lil’s parents died. She asked me to meet her somewhere private so we went into the passage behind the one-eyed-witch. Apparently her sister believed Lily was to blame for her parent’s deaths and she’d told Lily that she didn’t ever want to see her again and that she was banned from her wedding. Lily had wanted to talk to me because she felt as if she’d lost her family. By that time she’d been hanging out with us so much she felt like one of the Marauders. I told her how I’d found a new family. Not just with the Potter’s but with you lot… A kind of chosen family.’ He paused, eyebrows furrowed, lost in thought. ‘Well, that was it really. But you’d hardly think that has anything to do with them being ‘bad muggles’ or whatever. And I can’t see how that would affect Harry.’

At this Sirius looked at Remus. It was a statement but there was worry in his eyes. Remus had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Suddenly both he and Sirius felt an urge to take Harry away from the Dursley’s as soon as possible. In silence they meandered their way up the garden path back to the house.

‘There’s a full moon on the twenty-first.’ Remus said who had paused on the doorstep. Sirius nodded and Remus continued, ‘So, we could collect Harry from Surrey on the twenty-sixth. That means he’d be here for his birthday.’

‘Are you sure you’ll be ok for then? It’s only three days after the full moon.’ Remus sighed and wrapped his arms around Sirius.

‘I’ll be fine.’

‘Well then.’ Sirius said throwing one hand over Remus’ shoulder as the other slid into his back pocket causing Remus’ cheeks to redden slightly. ‘Looks like we need to plan a birthday party.’


	10. Uncle Moony

There was one week to go before Harry would arrive at Remus’ cottage. He and Sirius, now both fully settled in the tiny house, had spared no effort when it came to seeing that Harry would be comfortable. Sirius had returned to Grimmauld Place to prise his Gryffindor banners off the walls in order to decorate the room that was to be Harry’s, whilst Remus had perused his old books, and upon selecting the ones he felt Harry would most enjoy (which he calculated mainly from Lily’s old taste in books rather than James’ who had not been much of a reader) had filled a small bookshelf that sat in the corner of the room next to a modest, but bright, window. It was only now that they had completed everything that needed to be done that Remus’ brain finally gave way to the seeds of doubt that had been lurking at the back of his mind.

‘Pads.’ Remus whispered as gently shook the sleeping Sirius’ shoulder. ‘Padfoot.’ He lowered his head and kissed his collar bone, sweeping away the hair that covered closed eyes. ‘Pads.’

‘Wha’ M’ny?’ Was the mumbled response Remus received.

‘Wake up I want to talk to you.’

Sirius sighed, grabbed Remus and pulled him down to his chest. ‘Talk in the morning Moony. I’m sleeping.’

‘It’s important.’ Remus said as he struggled out of his lovers grip.

Sirius, alarmed at Remus moving away from him opened his eyes and slowly heaved himself up so he was propped against the head board. ‘Bloody hell Moony. You can’t shag someone senseless like that then expect them to stay awake _talking_ to you all night. I’m bloody knackered.’ Sirius flinched as Remus turned on the light and scratched the back of his neck as he took in his appearance. The full moon was only a few days away and you could already see it was affecting him. That and whatever was playing through Remus’ mind. ‘What is it?’ Sirius said, giving in.

‘Are you sure Harry will want to stay here? With me? Because initially, when you suggested it to him, it was just you. Just you two. Not me. I mean he didn’t even know that I knew you that well nor that I knew Lily and Prongs as well I as did and… I mean all year. All year he knew me as _Professor Lupin._ ’ Remus cringed as he said the words. ‘Won’t he feel strange coming to live with one of his professors?’

Sirius was quiet for a long time watching Remus rub his hands together, throwing occasional glances out the window where the moon was threateningly round.

‘Before you were his teacher you were his uncle.’ Sirius said each and every word calmly, weighing out the syllables. ‘Before you were ‘Professor Lupin’ you were Uncle Moony.’

‘He doesn’t know that: so for him that’s not the case.’

‘Not the case?’ Barked Sirius, growing annoyed. ‘Not the case that you were his uncle. Just because he was too young to remember it doesn’t mean that it’s irrelevant. You were there when he was born, you looked after him, you-’

‘Sirius he knows me as his teacher. You have no idea how painful it was to have to be in the same room as him, when he looked so much like James. To be there and him not know who I was.’

_‘_ So give him a chance to get to know you. Besides you can’t let me parent him all by myself. Lily would throw a fit. She always knew that you would be there for me and Harry if it ever came down to stepping into the full-time Godparent role. _’_ Remus didn’t look convinced by this argument although he nodded. Sirius took hold of his hands. ‘He does know who you are Moony. He just hasn’t remembered yet. He will though. You were his first word after all.’

Remus laughed and threw himself back onto the pillows. ‘Do you remember Lily’s face? Prongs and I kept trying to convince her he’d said ‘Mummy’.’

‘Yeah and then the little sod started crying and saying it over and over. He didn’t stop until we’d passed him to you.’

‘Lily didn’t talk to me for an hour.’

‘Don’t think she spoke to James for a week.’

Sirius chuckled, memories of years before playing in his mind. Unlike Remus he hadn’t had a single seed of doubt about Harry’s arrival. In fact he’d been counting down the days till he and Harry could race over the fields on brooms, stay up late discussing hidden passage ways in Hogwarts and the Marauders’ knowledge could be passed on, he’d even been looking forward to helping him with his homework.Sirius wiggled under the duvet, nudging himself closer to Remus who tangled a hand in his hair (Remus was the only person who’d ever been allowed to do that).

‘Do we tell Harry about us?’ Sirius had been wondering that ever since he and Remus had rekindled their relationship.

‘Won’t he figure it out? I mean he’ll realise we sleep in the same room.’

‘True.’ Sirius replied, yawning. ‘Unless he’s a dim as Prongs. In which case he’ll just assume we’ve got bunk beds set up in here.’


	11. Old Feuds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the late upload last week and as a thank you to a few lovely reviewers here's an early upload! I've also just written a chapter which I am super excited about so, in order to be able to post it quicker, I thought I'd put this up now.

The air was tense as Sirius strode around the house. Remus had fallen asleep on the sofa whilst reading, the book lay open in his lap and a half drunk cup of tea was now stone cold. Sirius didn’t want to wake him. Unfortunately, that meant that he was going to have to be the one to answer the door when _he_ arrived.

The full moon was that evening and, even though it was their second one since they’d been living together, Sirius wasn’t all too happy with the arrangement. However, upon seeing Remus succumb to the exhaustion of the moon, he’d agreed to give up the argument about him brewing the potion.Sirius’ head snapped up as a _pop_ sounded from the garden. Black robes billowed in the light summer breeze as a tall, pointy man with a greasy flop of hair made his way up the stone path. Sirius took a deep breath and moved towards the front door.

A light tap of the door knocker, a whiff of dungeon grease, the creak of the door opening and Sirius stood face to face with a man whom he’d loathed since he had first set eyes upon him.

‘Ah, Black. I see you’re still here then. Not tempted to run of and live in caves? Shame. I thought a lifetime living off of rats rather suited you.’

‘Snape.’ Sirius gave a curt nod. He’d promised Remus he’d be civil. He held out his hand for the potion. Snape looked at it and smirked.

‘You know I really ought to speak directly to Lupin. The measures for this are very specific and we wouldn’t want to risk you getting it wrong would we. Think how… disastrous the consequences would be.’

‘I’m perfectly capable of remembering simple instructions thank you very much Snape.’

‘Hmmm. Well I think just to be on the safe side. After all I don’t know how trustworthy you are after all you’ve… endured.’

Sirius clenched his fist as the ugly trace of a smile smeared across Snape’s face. ‘Don’t you dare talk to me about trustworthiness.’ Sirius said through gritted teeth.

‘Touched a nerve? Been betrayed recently have we?’ There was glee in Snape’s beetle eyes as he watched Sirius’ expression darken. Before Snape could reach for his wand Sirius had seized the front of the greasy man’s cloak and pulled his fist back, ready to strike.

‘I wouldn’t punch him just yet love. He might drop the potion and we need it tonight.’ Snape’s eyes had narrowed at Remus referring to Sirius as ‘love’, but stepping away from Sirius he attempted to remain calm for Remus.

‘Lupin, I have divided the potion up into five vials. You are to take the first one now, then each one as the sun sets and rises. Do exactly this and you should be able to keep that animal’ his eyes flicked to Sirius who still had his fists clenched ‘under control.’

‘Thank you Severus, it’s very kind of you to continue to deliver these potions to me even though we’re no longer colleagues.’

‘Yes and we all know why you can no longer be colleagues don’t we.’ Sirius said, his voice low.

‘I would’ve chosen to stay here with you anyway Sirius.’ Said Remus placing a hand on his shoulder, ready to hold him back.

‘Yes I would’ve thought looking after you would be a full time job now Black… Scared of black drapes that move in the night…’

Remus snatched the vials from Snape’s hand and placed them on the doorstep. ‘If that’s everything Snape I think you should probably be leaving now.’

‘Yes that’s everything. That and Hagrid wanted me to tell Black that he’ll be round next week.’ Snape looked between Remus and Sirius. ‘The werewolf and the ex-prisoner. What a pair you two do make. I dread to think what an insolent student Potter will be when he returns to school.’ Snape sneered. Remus, having had enough, released Sirius and -though he would never admit it- gave him a little push towards Snape. Sirius punched him hard on the cheek bone but before he could get any words out Snape had apparated in a whirl of black robes.

Sirius was breathing heavily, shaking with anger. He turned round and was surprised to find Remus with his wand out looking rather pleased with himself. ‘That bruise will be there till Christmas.’ Remus said ‘I wonder how he’ll react once the entire school is bustling with rumours of how it appeared there.’ He bent down to pick up the potion as Sirius glared at him ‘He’s a fucking twat Pads but I need this potion from him.’

Sirius sighed as he followed Remus indoors. ‘Go lie down’ He told Remus ‘I’ll put the kettle on.’

_Somehow,_ Sirius thought to himself, _I’m going to make Snivellus pay for that._ But Sirius’ anger soon faded from him when he walked back into the sitting room to find Remus once again sleeping soundly on the sofa, an empty potion vile standing on the coffee table in front of him. Setting the mugs down on the table he sat on the arm of the sofa and ran a hand softly through Remus’ hair. Everything he had ever dared to dream of; being with Remus, living with him, living with Harry, being a family, it was all so close. Nothing but a few days away. Remus stirred and opened his eyes, amber orbs gazing up at Sirius. _Nothing,_ Sirius thought, _but one full moon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always really appreciated as are any suggestions of things for Sirius and Remus (and others?) to get up to in the coming chapters. Let me know if there's any scenarios or characters you'd love to see introduced in this ff.


	12. His Protector

_‘I don’t want you to see it.’_

Remus’ words echoed in Sirius’ ears. He and Remus had few secrets from each other nowadays. But there was one thing that Remus was still desperate to hide. If Sirius was being honest with himself he was relieved. The transformation. Even with the Wolfsbane potion it was still agony for Remus. Sirius had only seen the transformation once; back on that fateful night in Hogwarts. He’d been so pumped with adrenaline then that he hadn’t really paid attention to what was happening, he had been focused on getting the wolf away from Harry and his friends.

Even when they were in school the other Marauders had always arrived after the transformation as they had to wait until it was safe to sneak out. Sirius didn’t want to watch as the wolf took over the mind and body of the man he loved. He didn’t want to watch Remus’ flesh being torn while his back arched in unnatural ways as he shifted to the wolf’s form.

Sirius was stood outside watching the moon. He glanced down at the pocket watch he was holding in his left hand. Five minutes to go.

He closed his eyes and cast his mind back to when the marauders would spend full moons running around the forest. Four minutes to go.

He smiled as he remembered Prongs getting his antler caught in a tree. Or that one time when he spent hours playing fetch with Moony. The wolf acting like a playful puppy. Three minutes to go.

He placed his hands on the ground trying not to think of all the squirrels and birds that had littered the forest floor the following mornings or the blood that trickled down Remus’ skin as he lay panting and delirious on the floorboards in the Shrieking Shack. Two minutes to go.

He sniffed the night air, his senses heightened as Padfoot’s heavy breath misted in front of his eyes. One minute to go.

His ears pricked as a howl sounded from inside the house. Now.

Padfoot trotted towards the back door, pocket watch dangling from his mouth. He nudged the door with his nose and squeezed through the gap. _Moony._ The word was all he was focused on. The sleeping wolf who he could smell only a few feet away from him. His tail wagged in excitement.

And then: _food._

A few crusts of a sandwich had been left on the kitchen top. Padfoot froze. _Moony_ the voice sounded in the back of his head. But his stomach growled beneath his fur. Conflicted he looked around himself and sniffed towards to direction of the plate. His stomach flipped in appreciation when his nose came into contact with the counter but just as he was about to rise onto his hind legs a small whine sounded from the next room.

_Moony._

Tearing himself away from the sandwich, Padfoot made his way into the cosy living room, paws moving in perfect unison. Moony lay curled up on the floor on top of some blankets Sirius had had the foresight to lay out earlier that afternoon. The wolf took up most of the floor between the sofa and the fireplace. His paws were piled on top of one another, legs intwined. The room seemed to shake with each heavy breath that escaped through the nostrils of the sleeping beast. It was whining ever so slightly with each exhale, paws twitching with repressed energy. The wolf wanted to wake, to roam wild and wreak havoc. Remus wanted to sleep; and Remus had won.

Padfoot bounded up to the wolf and circled him three times. Tail wagging, he stretched his front paws out and lowered his chest to the ground. There would be no running round forests tonight. Instead Padfoot lay down next to Moony, rested his head atop of the Wolf’s side and allowed his eyes to fall shut. 

Padfoot lay protecting his mate. Eyes closed but ears wide open: listening to every sound that disturbed the otherwise still night. The moonlight shivered down as the last cloud gave way. Rays of moonbeam lighting up the dusty living room, a spotlight on the sleeping beast and his protector. _Moony._ The word sounded in Padfoot’s mind with each scented inhale of chocolate, book covers, cold tea and wolf fur. He sniffed the air one more time, eyes still tight shut, and his tongue lolled out. Chocolate, book covers, cold tea, wolf fur _and_ leftover sandwiches - he’d get to those in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing something involving the two animals rather than humans. Will be exploring the relationship between the wold and the dog more in future chapters.


	13. One Leather Jacket

Sirius was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. His eyes were focused on one spot on the horizon, his ears pricked for that all too familiar rumble. The nostalgic smell of oil and grease were already flooding his nostrils. He could hardly wait for Hagrid to arrive with the beauty.

Hands trembling with excitement he carried a rattling tray up to his and Remus’ bedroom where Remus was still lying fast asleep. Lying the tray on the bedside table he reached over and woke Remus with a kiss. Remus opened his eyes and took in Sirius’ expression.

‘What are you grinning about?’ He asked as he tried to sit up, wincing in pain.

‘Today’s the day!’ Sirius said, positioning extra cushions to support Remus’ back. ‘She’s on her way. I can sense it.’ Sirius handed Remus a cup of tea, bouncing on the mattress as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Remus laughed quietly and reached his spare hand out to grasp Sirius’. The pain of the full moon faded as he watched Sirius beam with joy. The years of torment were banished from his face as he ran to the window like an exited puppy.

‘Come on Hagrid.’ Sirius kept muttering under his breath. He turned back round to his boyfriend. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Oh you know… Battered and bruised. The potion really does make a difference though, it’s amazing really.’ Remus answered, sipping his tea. ‘It’s so nice to see you this full of life.’

Sirius beamed at him as he walked back over to the bed and began adjusting the covers.

‘Now you aren’t to do anything today. You’re not to move from this bed. Understand?’ Sirius said in his best Madam Pomfrey impression causing Remus to chuckle. ‘You’re to stay in bed all day and drink tea and eat biscuits.’

‘Don’t worry love,’ Remus said ‘I won’t move. I certainly wouldn’t want to come between you and her.’ Sirius lowered his head and kissed Remus but was quickly pushed away again.

‘I have something for you.’ Remus continued pointing to the wardrobe, ignoring the look of rejection on Sirius’ face. ‘Hidden at the back.’

Sirius raised an eyebrow but obediently strode over to the wardrobe and reached behind the piles of jumpers that littered the floor. Grasping onto a large parcel he heaved it out and placed it on the bed.

‘What is it?’ He asked with a devilish grin - he’d always loved surprise presents; especially if they were from Remus.

‘Just open it.’ Remus said kicking the parcel towards Sirius who jumped onto the bed and tore the paper away. The room fell silent. Remus was watching Sirius carefully, he wasn’t sure what reaction this would provoke in Sirius. He hoped it would make his day, but he knew he was risking overwhelming him.

Sirius hadn’t moved from the end of the bed. He was staring at the open parcel, tracing it lightly with a finger. He pushed out a heavy breath, removing the last of the wrapping and held up the gift. An old, very crinkled, jet black leather jacket with badges pinned to the left hand sleeve dangled from Sirius’ hands. Sirius stared at it in amazement; not believing his eyes. The texture was so familiar and the smell…

‘Where did you find this?’ Sirius voice was barely more than a whisper.

‘In your trunk. When you went on your last mission with the order you sent a trunk full of your stuff to your cousin’s: Adromeda. I collected it after you were arrested. I didn’t know what to do with it all at the time so I left it in a room I used for storage and forgot about it. I suddenly remembered when we visited Number 12. I hadn’t even opened the trunk till a couple of weeks ago.’ Remus stopped talking- Sirius had tears running down his face. So Remus sat, quietly, allowing Sirius to have this moment.

Sirius, without understanding why, buried his face in the jacket and inhaled deeply. It was as though he’d been plunged into a pensive. Smells of decades before filled his mind. He could smell Butterbeer and Firewhiskey, his old flat, Hogwarts and Honeydukes, Lily’s perfume from when she practically had shared custody of this jacket, the dusty smell of the second hand muggle shop from which he’d purchased it and, of course, the Potter’s hair products that James had always refused to use yet always smelt of. Sirius was breathing in memories, breathing in the smells of people he’d long ago left behind. The bed creaked, Remus had risen and was limping round the bed. He clasped his hands on Sirius’ shoulders and whispered in his ear: ‘Mind if I do the honours?’

Sirius stood and turned towards Remus who, with shaky hands took the leather jacket from him and held it open. Sirius turned, slid one arm then the other into the jacket, turning back around so Remus could adjust the collar he was unable to meet his gaze. The jacket fitted him as well as it did when he’d first purchased it at sixteen. Sirius slid one arm round Remus, holding him up, and placed another hand on his cheek.‘Thank you’ He said as the last few tears dripped from his eyes.

‘Padfoot,’ Remus whispered his eyes on the window, ‘I think she’s here.’

Sirius helped Remus back into bed, gave him a kiss, promised to show him how thankful he was later and bolted down the stairs two at a time. He ran down the path, past the blossoming Roses and the cranky gate into the deserted meadow beyond. He jumped up and down, whooping and waving his arms as Hagrid, clad in goggles, dragon hide gloves and ginormous boots, landed ungracefully with a roar of engine a few metres in front of him. Hagrid lifted the goggles and stood up.

‘Youn’ Sirius Black. Sorry it’s taken so lon’ to return her to you.’ 

Sirius didn’t seem to hear him though. He wasn’t sure if he had sprinted, cartwheeled, flown or apparated the small distance but it didn’t matter. He crouched down and laid a hand on the headlight, tracing the curves of the handles and seat with his other hand.

‘Oh you absolute beauty.’ He said with a choked voice. ‘Welcome back you sexy beast.’

Remus stood leaning against the window frame with a cup of tea in his hands and a blanket draped over his shoulders. He laughed loudly at the sight in front of him. Sirius Black, dressed in a vintage leather jacket, murmuring sweet nothings to a flying motor bike. 


	14. Distant Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates. I've been ridiculously busy through December. Anyway, this is one of my favourite chapters so far and I hope you enjoy!

The sun was peeking over the tops of the hills, rays hitting the corners of the cottage like flying embers from a winter’s fire. The cottage seemed to fizz with excitement; out of place in the calm, picturesque countryside.

Remus swallowed a dry mouthful of toast and triple-checked the time. Normally the late one, he was surprised that he had made it to the kitchen first. He opened the door and breathed in the still morning air. _Where is Sirius?_ Remus thought as he went through his bag for the tenth time that minute. A map, a scarf, car keys, muggle driving licence, muggle and wizard money, water and sandwiches cluttered the inside. Harry’s latest letter, the most important item of all, lay within Remus’ pocket. In his letter Harry had confirmed that he would be ready to leave with them at 10am that morning. He had yet again expressed his excitement at coming to stay with them.

Remus was concerned now, they were about to be running late and Sirius, who had been unable to sleep with nerves and excitement, was nowhere to be seen. Leaving the bag on the doorstep Remus made his way back inside, up the narrow wooden staircase and was just about to call for Sirius when he heard his voice. ‘Who on earth could he be talking to?’ Remus muttered under his breath, annoyed that Sirius was making them late by talking to himself.He located the whereabouts of Sirius (the room that was to be Harry’s) and lent his head against the door. Just as he was about to issue a very annoyed warning that if Sirius didn’t get his arse downstairs he’d be leaving without him- he paused: curiosity getting the better of him.

‘-so excited mate I can’t tell you. I know I’ve only met him once since he’s learnt to speak but honestly I feel like I know him already. I’m gonna look after him you know, just like I promised I would. I’m sorry it took all these years to be able to do it. Moony’s going to be amazing of course. I don’t know how I would be able to cope if he weren’t here looking after me. He’s had to fill your motherly shoes you know. He’s going to be fantastic with Harry.’

Remus felt his cheeks flush with colour. He wasn’t so sure he was going to be ‘fantastic’ with Harry, he didn’t know where Sirius found this confidence in him. He knew even less who Sirius was talking to. He definitely wasn’t talking to himself. Remus listened closer, ignoring the ticking of the watch.

‘I’m going to tell him so many stories.’ Sirius’ voice sounded tighter now, his breath louder. ‘All the things we got up to… well maybe not _all_ the things. All the best way’s to sneak around the castle. I know Evans wouldn’t appreciate me teaching him that but I’ll make it up to her. We’ll teach him all the stuff that she,’ Sirius’ voice broke ‘that she would’ve, wanted him to know. But he’s already so fucking bright. Did you know he can summon a corporal patronus? You’ll never guess what it is. A _stag_. A, bloody stag mate.’ The sound of Sirius’ voice was replaced with sniffles and a sob.

Remus was angry, he didn’t care who it was Sirius had managed to smuggle in there but he did care that whoever they were they were doing nothing to comfort him. He hadn’t heard them say a single word this entire time. He opened the door, ready to rush to Sirius’ side and confront the passive listener but instead he froze. Sirius raised his head and looked at him with big, watery eyes. His nose was running and his face was blotchy, even his hair looked limp. He was sat on the edge of the bed cradling a small mirror in his hands. Remus’ heart sank. After many missions to rescue it from Filch’s office and years of smuggling it away from prying eyes Remus could never fail to recognise it.

‘You were talking to Prongs.’ Remus said, his voice low.

Sirius nodded.

‘He never talks back.’

Remus was still frozen, Sirius was looking down into his hands, tears falling onto the mirror. With a huge breath Remus began to walk forwards.

‘Do you talk to him often?’ Remus asked apprehensively.

‘If something is happening. I tell him about Harry… And you…’

‘I talk to them too.’

Sirius looked up at Remus, his eyes wide with surprise.

‘I can hardly cook a meal without hearing Lily’s voice in my head telling me not to forget the bloody pepper. And every time there’s mud or leaves in the house I instinctively want to blame it on James. All last year whilst I was at Hogwarts I would walk to our spot by the lake- you know, where James would always lounge about with the bloody snitch. I would walk there and just sit and tell them about Harry, or how the school had changed or how much I missed them. I talk to them all the time…’ Remus grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and locked eyes with him, not allowing him to look away. ‘Just because they don’t answer doesn’t mean they’re not listening.’

Sirius sniffed and nodded.

‘Let’s go bring our Godson home.’ Said Sirius taking Remus by the hand. Remus kissed him on the top of his head and lead them onto the landing but Sirius paused at the top of the stairs. ‘Remus?’ He asked. ‘Is there time for me to fix my hair?’

‘Give me strength.’ Was Remus’ reply.


	15. The Dursley's

‘Do you remember the party we had when James and Lily brought Harry home from the hospital?’

Sirius was staring out the window, eyes locked on the map. Privet Drive was only moments away.

‘Of course I remember it.’ Said Remus, his hands gripping the steering wheel as hard as they could to stop them from vibrating with nerves. ‘I’m surprised you do though.’

‘We’ve been over this before. Lily wasn’t drinking because of Prongslet. Prongs wasn’t drinking because of Lily. So I had to drink for both of them.’

Remus shot Sirius a disapproving glance as he slowed for a traffic light.

‘Sirius, you drank all the alcohol in the house.’

‘Well us three were the main drinkers…’

‘You wrapped up Harry in the invisibility cloak.’

‘He was warm!’

‘He was invisible! How many times Padfoot? You made a three day old baby invisible!’

Sirius sunk low in his seat as Remus drove off again.

‘Knew I’d never hear the end of it.’ He muttered to himself, returning to watching the street names. They sank back into an uneasy silence, both too nervous to talk.

Remus turned a corner and stopped the car.

‘We’re here.’ His voice sounded hoarse and shaky. Remus gulped as he stared at the houses surrounding them. All identical, with immaculate gardens and front doors that looked as though they were polished after every use. His eyes rested on the house in which Harry had grown up. He couldn’t help but imagine how different this day would feel if he and Sirius were collecting Harry from James and Lily’s for a day out with his Uncles. Maybe they’d even be collecting his siblings as well. But Harry had grown up with another child, Remus reminded himself. He had a cousin of a similar age to him. Sirius brought Remus out of his trance by tapping him on his knee before exiting the car. Remus watched Sirius adjust his leather jacket and re-tie his hair before climbing out to stand with him.

‘You ready?’ Remus asked, taking Sirius’ hand. Sirius couldn’t respond with words, he just nodded and began to walk up the uncomfortably tidy garden path. He knocked the door twice and stood, bouncing on his heels. They heard heavy footsteps walking towards them, Sirius grinned at Remus as the click of the latch sounded and then they stood face to face with a grumpy looking man with a huge moustache wearing a shirt that looked like it had only that second been taken off the ironing board.

‘Well?’ The man said. ‘You’ve come for the boy have you? Well you better come in then.’

Remus was scowling at the man when Sirius shot him a worried look but it faded in an instant and was replaced by a formal smile.

‘We’ve come to pick up Harry. I assume you’re his Uncle.’ Remus held out his hand but the man looked at it with disgust and merely gestured for them to follow him through the hall. Remus, far too used to being treated with disrespect, followed politely, making sure to give Sirius a reassuring smile.

Sirius had taken an instant dislike to the man who had greeted them at the door. He’d taken a further dislike to the clinically clean house. There wasn’t a glimmer of dust to be seen or a speck of dirt on the carpet. On their way to the living room they passed a cupboard under the stairs. Sirius assumed that it was where they stored all their clutter and rubbish that they wanted to hide from visitors. He seated himself next to Remus on the sofa opposite a large young boy who hadn’t taken any notice of them due to the fact he was engrossed in a TV game show.

‘Petunia?’ Remus broke the uncomfortable silence by holding out his hand to the third person in the room. A woman wearing an apron was sat in an arm chair with a stern expression on her face. Remus stood and held his hand out once again. She reluctantly shook it. ‘I’m Remus and this is Sirius. It’s lovely to meet Lily’s sister at last.’ Petunia pursed her lips and walked towards her husband who still hadn’t introduced himself. Remus, misunderstanding and believing he had upset her due to her still grieving for her sister, returned to his seat next to Sirius and indicated it was his turn to speak.

‘Is Harry here?’ Sirius asked. He was answered by the sound of something very heavy being dragged down the stairs. Sirius and Remus rose, smiles appearing on their faces.

‘Sirius!’ Harry ran into the room and hugged Sirius. ‘It’s so good to see you.’

Remus smiled down at Harry. He had grown a fair bit since they’d last met, his hair was sticking up at the back and his glasses lay slightly crooked across his nose. His skin had tanned in the summer’s sun and not even the disgustingly oversized clothes could drown out the joy radiating from his face.

‘Professor Lupin- I mean, Remus.’ He laughed as he corrected himself.

‘Hello Harry.’ Remus said, grinning back. ‘It’s good to see you again.’

‘Have you got all your stuff packed?’ Sirius asked. Remus was confused at Sirius’ apparent eagerness to leave.

‘Yes.’ Said Harry. ‘It’s in my trunk out by the hall.’

‘Let’s load it into the car shall we?’ Sirius said before following Harry out of the room, not even bothering to glance at Petunia or her husband.

‘Petunia and-’ He looked towards the man but he didn’t pick up on the cue. ‘I’m sorry Mr Dursley, I’m afraid I don’t know your first name.’

‘Vernon. Vernon Dursley.’

‘Lovely. Well Petunia and Vernon, I’ve written our address on this bit of paper here. I’m afraid we don’t have a telephone so the best way to contact us is by post. There is a phone-box in the village though so Harry will still be able to speak to you whenever he likes.’ Vernon huffed at this bit of information and shot Sirius a dirty look as he walked back into the room laughing with Harry.

‘I suppose you’ll be off then.’ Vernon said.

‘We’re in no rush. Why don’t we have a chat about what our plans are for this Summer? Or about Harry returning to Hogwarts in September, I was his teacher last year you know.’ Remus attempted to smile whilst ignoring Sirius pulling on his shirt at the elbow.

‘That won’t be necessary.’ Petunia stated. It was the first time she’d spoken since they’d arrived.

‘You don’t want to hear about where your nephew will be living for the next few months? Or tell us how you’ve all been for the last thirteen years?’ Sirius said, darkness filling his voice.

‘No.’ Vernon said. ‘You’re his Godfather aren’t you? (Sirius nodded) Well go then, you look after him, you agreed to do it. You want to talk about the last thirteen years? _We_ never agreed to take him in, we had no choice in the matter. Arrived here in a blanket with a letter tucked in the front and that was it. So it’s about time you take up your responsibilities that you’ve neglected-‘

‘I HAVE NOT BEEN NEGLECTING MY R-’

‘WELL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?’ Vernon’s moustache was trembling. Sirius was at a loss for words, his fists clenched.Harry stepped between them.

‘Sirius, let’s go. It doesn’t matter just leave him.’

The air was crackling with anger. Petunia’s pale face was a stark contrast to the scarlet tone of Veron’s. His eyes darted between the two unwelcome wizard’s and furrowed his brow when he spotted Remus’ hand clasped around Sirius’. But Sirius had had enough of the man and decided he didn’t want to hear another word that came out of his mouth. Instead Sirius looked down at Harry who looked so much like James, but was caught off guard- in that moment he saw Lily. Lily who was sobbing over her sister’s final letter. He let out a shaky breath and rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

‘You want to go?’ Sirius asked sincerely. Harry nodded. ‘Ok, let’s go now.’ Without a glance behind them they walked out into the hall. Before Remus could follow Vernon stepped close and blocked his path.

‘You two live together do you?’ He said quietly with an evil grin. ‘I knew they had some dodgy stuff in your freaky world but I didn’t realise they’d sunk that far into the depths of depravity.’

Remus felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. It was rare in the wizarding world for anyone to take an issue with people’s choice of partner and it was always a nasty shock for him when he encountered it in the muggle world. It was even worse when he looked around the room and saw thefilthy looks being shot at him from Lily’s own relatives. He pushed past Vernon and was pleased to see the look of cowardice when he shoved him slightly too hard into the door frame. He turned to face the Dursley’s who were lined up in the living room, clearly keen to check that they would leave the premises without making a scene.

‘We’ll be in touch if we need to, but I get a sense that Harry will be much better off away from this place.’ Remus said, disgust dripping into every word. ‘I’ll go and start the car. Sirius and I will give you a moment to say goodbye to your family Harry.’

Remus smiled at Harry, took Sirius by the arm and dragged him back down the garden path.

‘Biggest twats I’ve ever met, muggle or otherwise.’ Remus turned to Sirius who was leaning against the car. ‘You ok love?’

‘Something feels wrong here. More than them being dicks. I recognise-’ But he stopped himself from finishing the sentence. He didn’t want to say it out loud: didn’t want to risk it being true. Remus hadn’t noticed the half finished sentence anyway, he was glowering with hatred towards the symmetrical lawn and attempting to pick a hole in his sleeve. Sirius shook his head and walked towards Harry who was leaving the house. ‘You go and wait with Remus. I’ll only be a minute, I have one final thing to say to your Uncle and Aunt.’ Harry looked nervous but didn’t get a chance to respond once Sirius bounded through the front door.

‘Dursley’s.’ Sirius called. He heard Petunia jump and drop something in the kitchen which landed with a splash. She appeared in a door way spattered with soapy bubbles. Vernon followed her out, attempting to look menacing. Sirius strode right up to them, haunts of dementors ruling his face, his eyes blacker than a winter’s night. He spoke slowly, quietly, using all his patience to speak and not punch. He allowed his wand to slip down his sleeve just enough so they knew it was a real threat.

‘If I find out you have hurt my godson in anyway, if you have harmed one hair on his head or caused him one moment of misery, I will come back here and use any means necessary to make you see the error of your ways.’ He twirled his wand, narrowing his eyes to see what the biggest reaction he could get out them would be. ‘Now, is there anything you wish to tell me?’

Petunia and Vernon blinked in unison.

‘GET OUT.’ Vernon bellowed suddenly. He stepped forward, his feet almost reaching Sirius’. ‘Get out! Take that freaky, selfish little shit and get out of my bloody house.’

Sirius snarled but Vernon didn’t heed the warning. Instead he stepped closer and gave Sirius a push. Sirius didn’t even think. Next thing the Dursley’s knew there was a giant black dog in front of them barking as loud as he could. Padfoot, bored of deafening Vernon and Petunia, then began to run round the house, jumping onto the furniture, tearing at the wall paper. When Vernon eventually began to hit him with a broom he bounded out the front door and set his sights on the pristine flower beds. With a wicked grin he began to dig.

‘Vernon! Vernon! Stop him! Make him stop!’ Petunia screamed, flushing a horrible shade of red as neighbours began to poke their heads out of windows to see what the commotion was.

With a final bark Padfoot bolted back inside, grabbed his torn clothes in his jaw and trotted up to the car, where Harry opened the back door for him, leaving a trail of muddy paw prints. As soon as the door was closed behind him Remus put his foot down and drove away from Privet Drive as fast as he could. Padfoot yelped with glee.

‘That was amazing.’ Harry said, breathless from laughing so hard. Sirius transformed back and was pleased to see that there was no disapproving look from Remus, on the contrary- there were tears of laughter running down his face.


End file.
